


Movie Night

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Deathshipping Week [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Settling in for a movie night, with a Disney movie Amir hasn't seen before...





	Movie Night

“Alright, I’ve got the popcorn, I’ve got the blankets, and I’ve got a few options for movie night.” Ryou dropped the blankets in Amir’s lap and dumped the microwave popcorn into a bowl. By the time he sat down, Amir had completely bundled himself up in both blankets and grinned at Ryou, blonde hair pressed down over his eyes by the fabric draped over his head.

“Fine. If you get the blankets, I get all the popcorn.”

“You play dirty,” Amir grumbled, untangling himself and letting Ryou at the red blanket. He grabbed a handful of popcorn. “So, what movie?”

“I was going to choose, but let’s just make it random.” Ryou closed his eyes, shuffling the dvd cases before plucking one out at random. He avoided looking at it until it slid back into the player, then dropped it in the pile with the other cases and hopped back on the couch. Amir had already grabbed another handful. “If you eat all of it, I’m making another one and you’re not getting it.” Ryou said, grabbing the remote and hitting ‘play’.

Soft piano music backed by a synthesizer began to play over a beautiful forest, and Ryou smiled. “Okay, this one it is.”

“Whaf-” Amir swallowed his popcorn. “What is it?”

“It’s a Disney movie. It’s animated, You’ll like it.”

The forest thinned to reveal a castle upon a hill, and a deep male voice began to narrate. ‘Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.’

“Geez, for an animated movie it doesn’t move much,” Amir said.

“This is just the intro part, it switches to full animation in a minute.” Ryou said, watching the ‘stained glass’ move. He’d seen Beauty and the Beast probably a dozen times and by the end of the intro preferred watching Amir instead.

He was completely invested by the end of ‘Belle’, laughing at the woman’s shrill voice crying about eggs. Ryou leaned against him, pushing the popcorn bowl between them, but by the time Belle collapsed on her bed in the castle, he’d seemingly forgotten it altogether.

“How could he do that to her?”

“He doesn’t know any better. Deep down, he’s just a lost little kid.” Ryou shrugged, popping a particularly buttery piece in his mouth.

“Still, Belle deserves better.” Amir said.

The movie progressed. Amir grinned at ‘Be Our Guest’, and Ryou felt the blankets move as Amir’s grip on them tightened when the Beast roared at Belle for finding the rose.

Ryou set aside the now-empty bowl, snuggling up with Amir for the rest of the movie. He got so invested he started actually tearing up when the Belle started weeping over his body, and Ryou decided it best not to say anything, just lean a little closer.

“Please, please, please- yes!” Amir cheered at the glowing light, and when Belle kissed the prince, Ryou took the opportunity to kiss his own prince, drawing Amir’s attention off the screen for the first time in over an hour.

Amir glanced back to see the movie wrap up, then tangled his fingers in Ryou’s hair, pressing their warm lips together.

“You know, you’d look good in a ponytail.”

Ryou smiled. “And you always did look good in that cape… maybe we could have some fun on Halloween?”

“Only if we still get to kiss at the end.” At that, Ryou laughed.

“Of course!”


End file.
